Devices that implement content by detecting presence of action figure toys on a reader are known. In those devices, some of the content stored on the consoles is associated with action figure toys and implemented in the game only upon the action figure toys being present on the reader. The presence of the action figure toys on the reader is typically made by detecting tags stored on the action figure toys using technologies such as radio frequency identification (RFID) or near field communication (NFC). However, those devices may be hacked such that content associated with action figure toys not present on the reader may be revealed by the hacker without a permission of a provider of the game.